Who is the real Vongola 10th!
by Deathe-Feare
Summary: Rated T for Tsuna! Tsuna hates the Mafia but Reborn just had to come and tell his brother that he is the 10th generation boss of the Vongola! And it's just a week before Primo and his Guardians would be visiting! Maybe he could just sit this party out but is the mafia all that bad? Oh aside from that he has a familgia called the Varia chasing him Fate is such a sadist... Cool!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is something I thought of while reading a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic named Blackbird...anyways Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The author does not own Katekyo HItman Reborn.

Me: Enjoy!~

XxxX

Prologue:

Tsuna was the victim of an abusive brother. He lost his voice (or so people thought) at the age of 10. His kind loving mother died when he was 12. His father commited suicide because of the death of his mother. At 14, his current age, he and his brother were forced to live in the large mansion his father secretly lived in. His life pretty much was probably the worst you could ask for... but he made friends sooner or later with Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato, and...Reborn, the world's greatest hitman for now I'll explain his story in greater detail so sit back, relax and enjoy a cup of espresso.

Present time**

Tsuna was in his room sitting on the window sill of his room with his laptop in front of him but he wasn't paying attention to that he was paying attention to his brother who was playing with his friends he so often bragged about, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna rarely went outside except for when there were business parties and he was obligated to go like the one that was being held in a week when The first generation of Vongola would be coming. He blinked when he noticed his brother and his friends coming into the house he closed his laptop with a sigh and hid it under the bed he laid on the bed and soon enough he was asleep he had a nightmare...

~Dream~ he saw an oblivious kid walk into his mother's old room and bouncing up and down saying " Mom! Mom! I have something for you!" while hiding the bouque of violets behind his back until he saw his mother's lifeless corpse laying there with a note in her hand. The boy's eyes widened and he ran towards his mom and begged her to wake up until a man who was hiding suddenly tried to shoot him...  
~End Dream~

Gokudera's P.o.V

I was wondering around wondering where the hell the bathroom was when I saw a huge door. I was curious so I opened it just a crack and peeked in I saw it was someone's bedroom I also noticed a someone sleeping on the bed. I was suddenly hit with the urge to go to the bathroom luckily the person sat up and he immediatly noticed me since he got off the bed and came up to the door and looked at me. I asked " Can you please, please, please show me where the bathroom is?" the boy nodded and Gokudera followed him almost all the way back to where Ieyasu-sama and baseball- idiot were and stopped and pointed at a door ' Are you fricking kidding it was that close?!' he turned to thank the boy until he realized the boy was gone he blinked there wasnt even trace of the boy being there.

timeskip~

He suddenly asked "Ieyasu-sama who was the boy in that room." his eyes narrowed slightly when the boy tensed but it was soon replaced with a smile "Come with me!" I followed him down the same hallway and to the same room I saw the boy. I was so determined that I didn't care about baseball-idiot's stupid laughing. Ieyasu-sama knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door opened revealing a brown-haired boy who seemed to have lifeless orange eyes and he had an expression that said yes? "Tsuna this is Gokudera and Yamamoto, you know the ones I told you about.." the boy nodded so he went on and "Gokudera said you helped him out so..." "Thanks.."I muttered the boy smiled why didn't he say anything? We(Gokudera and Yamamoto) left little did he know his curiosity made Tsuna suffer at his brother's hands.

*Next Day*  
Tsuna:

The doorbell rang and a man wearing mostly black but had a yellow shirt and band on his hat 'I hope he'll understand' I thought and said, yes? "Are you the owner of this house?" Sort-of... "Well than do you know Ieyasu Sawada"...follow me

Reborn: This boy was lucky I could practically read minds otherwise I would have probably blown a hole in his head in frustration he leaded me to a door and stopped knocked on the door and bolted after "saying" Don't mention anything about me! he was around the corridor when the door opened and a pissed brat was glaring at me. "Who are you?!" he asked angrily a maid who was there walked over quickly "Ano..Ieyasu-sama he was at the door requesting to see you." and soon all the maids in the hall were agreing with her 'Why are they all covering for the kid?' after explaining Ieyasu was too become the 10th generation Vongola boss he left the boy in his room with his fantasies. 'A few minutes and I already don't like him' I walked over to the maid that covered for Tsunayoshi (he's the Mafia's greatest hitman of course he knows Tsuna's name!) and asked "Why did you cover for the boy?" she sighed and had a sad look in her eyes she and whispered "Ieyasu-sama...abuses Tsunayoshi-sama..you saying he opened the door and led you to him would have gotten Tsunayoshi-sama hurt." My eyes widened and I demanded to see Tsuna. She was hesitant but led me up to the third floor and to two large oak doors. I didn't bother knocking and pushed them open and I was greeted with a half-naked Tsuna...I noted that the boy looked pretty strong but most of his chest was bandaged. The maid standing there was blushing madly she bowed and made her escape. When I looked back at Tsuna and somehow he made it to the windowsill with his laptop (he put on a shirt) but this didn't faze me in the slightest I only sat next to him to see what he was doing. He looked at me and shrugged I noticed he was on Cavallone's website but it was covered in numbers. Tsuna's hands flew across the keyboard and pretty soon the numbers vanished, Tsuna did something else because Dino's face suddenly appeared. Dino's eyes widened and he fell backwards. I scoffed but listened in to their one-sided conversation "Hi Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna wrote on a notepad 'DROP THE SUFFIX' and showed it to Dino who only laughed it off and replied "So what's up? Did you finish?" Tsuna put up a peace sign "Thanks Tsuna-kun! How much do I pay you?" 'What for?' I couldn't help but wonder (he didn't pay attention to what Tsuna was doing) 'IT WAS FUN WHILE IT LASTED DON'T BOTHER YOU CAN'T PAY EITHER' Tsuna replied I snickered and Dino pouted "You're so mean Tsuna-kun! I can pa-" he was cut off when Tsuna closed his laptop and looked at me. I read his eyes he knew I could. Do you know about the party coming up?


	2. A kidnapping!

Me/Disclaimer:I/The Author do/does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Disclaimer: Hey! Saying that is my job!

Me: *growls* Who cares?! *smiles* Also I forgot to mention Tsuna can sing so he will in this story! Please Enjoy My beloved readers!  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tsuna:

Do you you know of the big party coming up? "Party...?" he muttered Let's just say we'll see if Iey-kun can prove him self worthy... I "said" and tried stepped over him to get to my bed but he grabbed me by the waist and carried me to my bed . I blushed and tried to make him put me down by pounding on his chest he only smirked and laid me down on the bed and said "You're injured it's the least I could do." he was serious...I'm fine I tried to convince him but then he gave me a light punch on my chest it was light but I still finched "Oh really. Then why did you flinch?" he said but I know he was teasing me Whatever just get out before Iey-kun finds out . I was suspicious when he narrowed his eyes but I was tired from helping "Loud-mouth Dino" I fell asleep before Reborn could actually leave.

Reborn:

The brat must be tired because of Dino (Bullseye!) I am pissed that Ieyasu would abuse a kid like him...oh well time for Lesson 1: Respect your family or familgia I thought while cocking my gun. Screams could be heard from Ieyasu-baka's room while the maids smirked (they loved Tsuna like a son)  
* Next Day*  
I woke up at 6:00 like always and walked around to see if I could find the kitchen..I couldn't... I grumbled something under my breath and dragged myself up to the third floor and gently knocked on the door after a second passed "Well he's still sleeping so-" I was interrupted when the door opened and a sleepy Tsuna stepped out rubbing his eyes 'Are those flowers...?' I thought flicking one of them. 'What's wrong?' he "said" I scratched my head and said "Can't find the kitchen." He nodded 'That's understandable' he gestured for me to follow which I did. We went down to the first floor, down a hallway I haven't been down yet, and to doors similar to his bedrooms' and we pushed them open. There were a bunch of chefs running all over the place but they stopped and lined themselves up and said in unsion "Good Morning Tsunayoshi-sama!" a chef came over and asked if wanted anything he wrote on a piece of paper "Can I have a glass of milk? Also let this man do what he wishes he won't be a hindrance" he had a tired look on his face that made me feel guilty. The chef got the first request but hesitated but one look at Tsuna and he accepted. Tsuna was nodding off to sleep while standing up so I picked him up bridal style and the chefs all blushed and looked away. 'Everyone here is weird.' I thought as I exited the kitchen besides I would be coming back soon, while walking back to his room I heard a maid whisper to another "What a cute scene~" "Yes I wish I could take a picture~" I slipped into Tsuna's room and the boy started whimpering. I froze and looked at him, He was clutching onto my shirt while tears flowed down his face. I laid him on his bed, he curled into a ball and sliently sobbed. If anything I was really unconfortable... "Tsuna..hey what's wrong...?" I muttered his eyes opened slightly he looked at me and said "T-tha-nks" It was barely above a whisper and soon he was asleep. There was a note on his nightstand. I had to read it since it had my name on it. "Dear Reborn-san I thought I should remind you that Iey-kun has to get ready for school. Can you wake him up please? -Tsuna" school huh? I turned Leon into a mallet and strolled into Ieyasu-baka's room

*a hour later*

I noticed Tsuna never left the house."Doesn't he have school?" I asked one of the maids "Tsunayoshi-sama has tutors who come to visit." then she was gone. The front door opened and a maid with a boy in tattered clothes that slightly resembled Tsuna 'maybe it's his son' I thought with a smirk, I followed the maid who seemed to be reconsidering something while pacing in front of Tsuna's bedroom door. Said boy then chose to step out of his room and blinked at the maid who simply froze before bowing as deeply as she could with the child in her hands, the boy gestured to the kid who was turning paler by the second "Tsunayoshi-sama this poor child was at the door asking for help...and I simply couldn't close the door on him and-" she stopped her ranting when tsuna held his hand up and wrote on his notepad "CAN YOU GET SOME BANDAGES AND MEDICINE FOR HIM?" she looked suprise when her master took the child with ease but then nodded and ran off. He spotted me and gestured for me to follow with a tilt of his head, he rested the boy on his bed, and looked at me expectantly. I chose to tease him "hmm upon close inspection this boy looks a lot like it's your long-lost child." I said he rolled his eyes and "said" 'Ha Ha very funny' I smirked and the maid ran in with the medicine and band-aids she handed them to Tsuna and left (more like ran out) "Tsuna why don't you go to school?" 'I don't like people' I pretended to frown

"What about me?" 'you're the devil's incarnate so it's OK' he said looking away with a mischievious smile "...where did you hear that?" 'where do you think?' it clicked, Dino knew Tsuna. " I wanna talk to Dino." he shrugged pulled out his laptop and typed for second until handing it to me Dino looked nervous as if Tsuna explained everything to him. "Hi Reborn... did you want to talk to me..?" "Dino who did you say was the devil's incarnate?" said person gulped and yelled for Tsuna to show himself. I watched as a smirk graced Tsuna's face as he leaned over into view "Tsuna why would you tell Reborn I said that?!" said boy wrote on his notepad "YOU NEVER SAID I COULDN'T" I think me and Tsuna will get along just fine. "Tsuna you're so mean to me!" Dino said crying (fake tears) into his arm. Tsuna rolled his eyes and went back to tending to the boy who was shivering it was then I noticed the room was freezing since the window was open.

So how was it Tsuna was wearing a muscle-shirt (sleveless shirt)? Tsuna looked at me from the corner of his eye while he pulled the covers over the cold boy 'Don't bother asking I'm just not cold.' I frowned but went back to glaring at Dino who was trying to close the webcam but apparently Tsuna did something cause he said 'No way! He hacked my computer?!' suddenly a loud "I'm home!" bellowed through the halls. Dino frowned, Tsuna was reading a book and I was walking out of the room and down the stairs. Apparently Ieyasu-baka has friends because he was trying to do homework. Keyword trying...he was failing because his friend was laughing non-stop and his other friend who was yelling at him Tsuna walked in, which caught the attention of the trio since they stopped their one-sided arguement. He waved at them and Yamamoto (Ieyasu introduced them) beamed and Gokudera looked like he was a ghost. Tsuna looked at me and walked by but not before slipping a note into my hand. I looked at it ''Dino wants to tell you something please come up. -Tsuna" I was just talking to Dino! He really is useless... I stood up and walked up to the thrid floor when I was on the second floor I felt a person, or rather three people, following me. I remembered what that maid said...

*flashback**

"Why did you cover for the kid?" the maid sighed and whispered "Ieyasu-sama abuses Tsunayoshi-sama...you saying he opened the door and lead you to him would have gotten Tsunayoshi-sama hurt..."

*End Flashback**

I changed my route to take my other way to get to Tsuna's room. I could see they were doing a bad job at following me and hiding the next moment was pretty hectic..I jumped out the window and you could hear their frantic screams of "EHH?! Mister/Reborn/Reborn-san?!" I smirked and pulled myself up onto the third floor luckily Tsuna saw the whole thing am amused face and helped pull me in 'You are really risky aren't you?' "I'm a hitman." I said smoothing out my suit 'That explains everything...' I glared at him "What are you talking about?" he shrugged and put his laptop in my hands and left with a 'Don't you dare break it!' look. I looked at Dino who was frowning deeply."The Vindice are mad for some reason..." I frowned too. "Why?" "Apparently someone named Rokudo Mukuro escaped and has a grudge against the Mafia...I thought I should warn you." I sighed "Is that why you made Tsuna leave?" "Yes. I figured he would be scared." I stifled laughing 'Why would he be scared if he wasn't even shocked when I jumped out the window?' I thought "That's it. Bye." He said and closed the webcam. I went outside to tell Tsuna he could come back in but he wasn't anywhere to be seen I almost shut the door when I heard "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I turned and saw Tsuna slide into view. He had a smirk on his face..he ran behind me "What's going -" he clamped his hand over my mouth and pulled me into his room, then he locked the door and sat on his bed. "LET ME IN DAME-TSUNA!" Baka-Ieyasu yelled banging on the door, Tsuna stuck his tounge out at the door. I sat next to Tsuna and frowned "What did you do to make him so angry?" 'Bomb in his room don't worry I just put a little bit of gunpowder nothing was damaged... Why?' I chuckled "Where did you get a bomb?" He beamed 'I asked Dino...with a little persuasion of course.' "You're really interesting Tsuna." 'I'll take that as a compliment.' I frowned and said "I've been meaning to ask but why do you let him abuse you you're obviously stronger...'' He sighed 'Because I don't blame him..' I was about to ask him something else when we heard a whimpering sound "Um...who are you?" the boy asked from under the covers. Tsuna looked at me "What?" 'I dropped my notepad after running from Iey-kun you talk to him' I sighed and pulled the covers off the kid...

Tsuna:

I smirked. My notepad was still in my pocket but I would love to see how well Reborn handles talking to a kid. Reborn pulled the covers off the kid. "Hiiie! Um who are you?" "I'm Reborn the suspicious one is Tsuna. What's your name?" his eye was twitching "...Fuuta.." this was very amusing to watch but the poor kid looked like he was about to cry. I pulled out the notepad "Hi Fuuta. I'm Tsuna are you OK?" he blinked as if now realizing the bandages. But I on the other hand felt a murderous aura eminating behind me "Tsuna..." Reborn growled "Tsuna-nii Reborn-nii arigatou!" I put my finger on my lips, he was being a bit to loud "Me, Reborn, and a nice maid are the only ones who know you're here so you have to be really quiet. Okay?" "Okay Tsuna-nii!" he whispered "Tsuna I'll kill you tomorrow." Reborn muttered before jumping out of the window "Reborn-nii!" Fuuta panicked "Fuuta calm down (1 you're in no condition to move around and (2 he will live" "But-but Tsuna-nii...'' suddenly banging could be heard "Tsuna who are you talking to?" Iey-kun growled 'I am not going to open that door!' I calmed Fuuta down since he seemed scared of Iey-kun (I don't blame him...) "Fuuta do you want to go to the park?" he smiled "Can we?!" I picked him up bridal style and jumped out the window, he clutched my shirt and I landed on a tree branch. "Tsuna-nii!" he screamed when I jumped onto the gate and jumped from roof to roof to the park, his hair was standing on end when I put him down. "You should be grateful. I did that for you." he had a nervous smile "Arigatou Tsuna-nii...'' then he went to play with a random kid. I sat down on a swing and swung slightly.

*flashback*

"Nii-san...I hate you!" a heart-broken Ieyasu screamed at Tsuna who was trembling at the sight of his mother's dead body. "Iey-kun!" he screamed as said boy began to crush Tsuna's windpipe "Shut up! Shut up,shut up,shut up!" Ieyasu yelled. Tears fell from Tsuna's eyes since he could no longer scream, he held his throat that was burning up, his brother dropped him and kicked him before storming out. 'Iey-kun...' was the last thing Tsuna thought before drifting into darkness...

*end*

"-Tsuna! Hey Tsuna!" My eyes snapped open I looked up and saw Yamamoto looking at me with worried eyes "Tsuna are you OK?" "I'm fine..." I wrote "Hey you wanna come with me? My dad owns the best sushi shop around." I thought for a second 'I guess a few minutes won't kill me..' "Sure. Can I bring someone?" he smiled "Sure! The more the merrier, right?" I shrugged and walked over to Fuuta and put him on my shoulders. He shrieked, realized who I was, then burst into giggles "Tsuna-nii? Is it time to go home?" he asked. Unless he wants to fall I can't answer. Luckily Yamamoto came over. "Is this the friend you were talking?" I nodded. "Are you Tsuna-nii's friend?" "Yeah!" I was shocked 'He can think what he wants..' I followed him to a sushi shop "Dad I brought friends!" he yelled and from, what I assume is, the kitchen emerged (most likely) Yamamoto's dad "Welcome Yamamoto's friends!" I took Fuuta off my shoulders. Then his stomache growled and he blushed madly. "Haha are you hungry?" Yamamoto-san asked he nodded slightly "Wait here."he said "Yamamoto can I call you Takeshi?" I asked "Eh..? Well...Okay! But how did you know my first name?" "Iey-kun's bragging" "I see...'' he seemed sad when I mentioned Ieyasu "Here you go!" to say he simply ate the sushi would be a lie. He attacked the food which lead to the question "When was the last time he ate?" Yamamoto-san asked looking at me suspiciously "I don't know." I wrote then looked at Fuuta who said "The last time I ate was about a few days before Tsuna-nii found me..." this struck Yamamoto-san's interest "Found you...?" Fuuta frowned "Bad people are chasing me.. and a nice lady let me in and Tsuna-nii nursed me back to health!" he had a huge smile and was showing the bandages like they were trophies while the Yamamotos looked at me and said "You're a doctor?!" Takeshi asked I was about to answer when I noticed it was late ''I'll tell you another time I have to get home" he seemed to notice it was late too "Alright...see you later Tsuna!" he said "Thank you for the food Mister!" Fuuta said and as I was going to take out my wallet Yamamoto-san said "It's on the house." I blinked and smiled I mouthed out 'Arigatou' "I have a question. Why won't you talk?" 'It's a secret' I mouthed and put my finger to lips. He frowned but said "Stop by anytime." I silently chuckled 'He's just like Takeshi.' I picked Fuuta which confused the Yamamotos but Fuuta panicked "No Tsuna-nii! Let's go the normal way!" I smirked and shook my head. He clutched my shirt and buried his head in my chest as I hopped onto roofs I glanced back and Takeshi and his dad were gaping at me. I got back to the same tree I originally jumped on in the beginning, and made sure no one was in my room when I hopped in. Somehow Fuuta fell asleep along the way, so I laid him down on the bed and stood up. Suddenly someone put their hand over my mouth and said "Kufufufu...so you're Vongla Decimo." My eyes widened in fear 'Who is he? What's he doing here? Why me?' All those thoughts ran through my head at a hundred miles per hour, then a thought made my smirk. If there was one thing I loved about myself is that: I can think under pressure. I opened my mouth as if I was going to speak "If you're thinking of screaming I'd forget it." I heaved in air as if I would scream. Two things happened next: (1 Reborn broke down my door and (2 The last thing I saw was mist and a shocked Reborn say "Tsuna!" before blacking out...

Me:DUN DUN DUN...! XD If you wanna find out read the next chapter...

Disclaimer: You should write more...

Me: Shut up! Review plz!~


	3. Primo is here!

Me: For the moment you've (might've) been waiting!

Disclaimer:They probably weren't...She owns nothing. I own the plot!

Me: Ehhhh?!

_Reborn_

*Morning*

I paced back and forth in Tsuna's was in a state of panic. Fuuta was now trembling on the bed. When I told him Tsuna was kidnapped he went into a state of panic muttering: "it's my fault", "it's my fault", "if only I wasn't scared...". I left the paranoid boy in the room and left to tell Ieyasu-Baka. I got to the room and when I told Ieyasu I thought I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came and replaced with malicious intent "So? Dame-Tsuna is of little importance to me. He might as well di-" I glared a murderous glare at him before he finished I said "DON'T finish that ridiculous statment." his mouth snapped shut I stormed out the day and went to school. Did I mention today was the day two Vongola bosses would be coming? I sighed and heard a snap. I looked and saw a maid had broken a broom in half and was now cleaning up. She looked at me and gestured me over "Ieyasu-" I was suprised she didn't add -sama "-is an idiotic boy. But doesn't know how to feel for Tsunayoshi-sama..Oh, I should stop talking. Me and my big mouth..." she trailed off as she picked up the last piece of broom and stood up "Well then though I will be looking for Tsunayoshi-sama someone has to inform the cooks to prepare for the party." and with that she left.

*Tsuna*

I opened my eyes a crack and almost jumped as the sunlight flooded my eyesight. I noticed three figures and instantly closed my eyes. 'If I'm correct today...someone important is coming...' Obviously I needed more sleep or something cause I can't gather my thoughts at the moment, though one thought was clear 'Reborn is mad and Iey-kun will kill me.' I shuddered at the last thought. "Hey he moved." my blood froze. "Really? He doesn't seem to be awake." another voice said 'Please. Please. PLEASE. leave me alone!' I thought as they (finally) turned and continued bickering. I bit my lip and waited for night to come. It came and I released a breath I hadn't known I had been holding and pulled my hands behind my head to untie the blind fold, then I untied the binds on my legs,and used my teeth to untie the binds on my hands. I looked around as I rubbed my wrists. 'This place is pretty run down...' I thought. I tiptoed past Ken and Chikusa as I went towards the door. "Kufufufu where do you think you're going?" I froze and turned very slowly. I saw a man with purple hair and strange eyes. One was blue and one was red with a kanji in the middle. I backed against the door as he edged closer. I was terrified. I clutched my arm to stop myself from trembling. I looked down and spotted my notebook! I slid down and picked it up. I wrote quickly and handed a note. While he looked at it I opened the door behind me and ran as fast as I could practically jumping down the stairs. I knew he was behind me and gaining on me. 'I can't bring him to my house. There's too many people there.. I don't want to cause trouble for Yamamoto-san.' I thought as I ran. I fought back a scream as he caught up to me. 'Oh god!...Gokudera-kun?' I spotted the bomber.

*Gokudera*

I was walking home to get ready, when I felt someone glaring at me. I turned and gasped. Jyuudaime's brother was looking at me as he struggled against someone's arms. I pulled out eight sticks of dynamite and threw them. The duo seperated I grabbed Jyudaime's brother's arm and pulled into my apartment which was reletively close. I closed the door with a sigh. 'Thank you Gokudera-kun.' he handed the note to me as he collapsed to the ground panting heavily. "Are you ok?!" I said and kneeled down next to him. 'I.'m... fine' he wrote slowly. I looked out the window "Jyudaime-" 'Call me Tsuna." I felt my face heat up and scratched my head "Tsuna-san does you family know where you are?" he shook his head and drank the water I gave him. "Come on. I'll take you home." I muttered extending my hand to him. He blinked then grabbed my hand.

Primo**

I arrived at the party with my guardians on time. A lot of people were there already. A woman came up to me "Hello there!" I realized G and the others weren't there! Before I could reply she pulled me onto the balconey and pressed herself onto me. Just then a boy gently pulled her off me and steered her to a maid who caught her and sat her down. I looked at the boy but he was gone... 'Strange.' I thought and smiled 'At least he helped me.' G came over '' Giotto what are you doing?" "Nothing." I said since it would be a bad if G found out about this incident...We went inside and met Decimo, who was a interesting person.

*After the party!*

Nono announced we'd all stay the night. "What?!" Decimo yelled before flinching and nodded "I'll arrange preparations..". He rushed off and three maids followed him. Nono plopped down onto a chair and began to speak to the hitman Reborn.

*timeskip*

I made sure everyone was asleep and snuck out of the was enough moonlight to see. I found a door, opened it, and found stairs. I ran up the stairs and walked through the hall and found two large doors. I pushed them open slowly. They creaked and I stepped inside. 'It's a bedroom' I thought as I edged closer to the bed. A boy who looked a lot like me was asleep. Before I could stop myself I touched his cheek! I pulled back quickly as his eyes snapped open. "I'm so sorry-"I clamped my hand over my mouth, when he put his finger over his lips, and pointed to a child holding on to him. He pulled the child off him gently and patted a spot next to him. I shook my head and whispered "Whats your name?" he shook his head. I suddenly felt sleepy and collapsed onto the bed. I slept for roughly five hours before someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes and saw the boy hovering above me. This time he had a note in front of my face. 'Get up! Your friends wil be up soon!' That got me up in seconds. I spun around "What's your name?!" 'Tsuna. But you never saw me, OK?' with a sigh I agreed I never saw him and rushed downstairs. I tiptoed into my room and hopped onto the bed.

Morning~

The boy didn't come down for breakfast. G was ready to leave immediatly. He dragged everyone out and into the car. I looked up and saw him! He was waving at me. I blinked he was holding something. I squinted and gasped I searched my fingers, it was gone! The Vongola Ring wasn't on my fingers! I looked again and he was opening the window. G turned "Giotto? What's wrong?" 'He can't find out!' I thought "Nothing! Let's go!" I pushed him into the car. When I looked back the boy was gone.  
The trip home was restless in my opinion...

Tsuna**

'That idiot!' I thought as I pulled on a jacket and jeans. I put the ring on my thumb and ran downstairs. Reborn was sitting on the couch I put a note in front of him. 'I'm going out. I'll be back in three days.' He looked at went back to his coffee "Have fun." I rolled my eyes told the head butler to tell Ieyasu I would be gone and left. I ran to Dino's mansion and rang the bell. The person who opened the door seemed to recognize me since he almost immediatly dragged me to Dino(who was shocked to see me there.). "Tsuna-kun? What are you doing here?" 'I need a favor Dino.' "What's up?" 'I need to get to Italy. Fast.' he smiled ''I think I can help."  
*Time skip*

I swayed side to side as I got off the jet. Dino was grinning like an idiot. "Fast right?!" he exclaimed I glared at him. He sweatdropped "Maybe too fast..." he murmured. "The Vongola mansion isn't too far so take this motorcycle. You can keep it too!" He said pointing to an black and orange a sigh I got onto the motorcycle, waved at Dino, and took off. I drove slow at first to get a hang of it then drove faster. Eventually I made it to the large mansion that was hiding in the forest (I really like this place) I parked the motorcycle in front of the mansion and rang the bell. I ducked as a bullet whizzed over my head. Alarmed I spun around and met the angry eyes of a (pink) red-haired man "Who are you?" I fumbled for my notepad which only resulted in me having to move to the side to avoid another bullet. So now I'm in a battle with a crazy pink-haired man with a gun, while all I have is a notebook...yeah totally fair...Luckily the man I was looking for appeared "G! What are you doing?!" Primo yelled. Alarmed the man dropped the gun. "Giotto! What do you mean what am I doing? He was the one snooping around!" Giotto looked at me, than the man, then me again. "You come with me. G put the gun away."Giotto said pulling me into the mansion and through the hall. I glared at everything until he let go off my jacket.I was in his office. "Tsuna you're here!" He said bursting into tears. I wrote 'Stop crying or I'll keep the ring' he instantly stopped so I handed him the ring. He crushed me in a bear hug. "Thank you sooo much!" he said I nodded. Just then my stomache growled, I blushed madly, and Giotto laughed. "Come on it's just about dinner."

I'm really grateful...Tsuna *****************************************************************************************************************  
Me: Done! In the middle of this I went for a jog...

Disclaimer:No one cares

Me:Eh?

Disclaimer: Review please. 


	4. The Ring

Me: For the moment you've (might've) been waiting!

Disclaimer:They probably weren't...She owns nothing. I own the plot!

Me: Ehhhh?!

_Reborn_

*Morning*

I paced back and forth in Tsuna's was in a state of panic. Fuuta was now trembling on the bed. When I told him Tsuna was kidnapped he went into a state of panic muttering: "it's my fault", "it's my fault", "if only I wasn't scared...". I left the paranoid boy in the room and left to tell Ieyasu-Baka. I got to the room and when I told Ieyasu I thought I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came and replaced with malicious intent "So? Dame-Tsuna is of little importance to me. He might as well di-" I glared a murderous glare at him before he finished I said "**DON'T** finish that ridiculous statment." his mouth snapped shut I stormed out the day and went to school. Did I mention today was the day two Vongola bosses would be coming? I sighed and heard a snap. I looked and saw a maid had broken a broom in half and was now cleaning up. She looked at me and gestured me over "Ieyasu-" I was suprised she didn't add -sama "-is an idiotic boy. But doesn't know how to feel for Tsunayoshi-sama..Oh, I should stop talking. Me and my big mouth..." she trailed off as she picked up the last piece of broom and stood up "Well then though I will be looking for Tsunayoshi-sama someone has to inform the cooks to prepare for the party." and with that she left.

*Tsuna*

_'If I'm correct today...someone important is coming...'_ Obviously I was still tired cause I can't gather my thoughts at the moment, though one thought was clear_ 'Reborn is mad and Iey-kun will kill me.'_ I shuddered at the last thought. "Hey he moved." my blood froze. "Really? He doesn't seem to be awake." another voice said_ 'Please. Please. PLEASE. Leave me alone!'_ I thought as they (finally) turned and continued bickering. I bit my lip and waited for night to come. It came. I released a breath I hadn't known I had been holding and pulled my hands behind my head to untie the blind fold, then I untied the binds on my legs,and used my teeth to untie the binds on my hands. I looked around as I rubbed my wrists. _'This place is pretty run down...'_ I thought. I tiptoed past Ken and Chikusa as I went towards the door. "Kufufufu where do you think you're going?" I froze and turned very slowly. I saw a man with purple hair and strange eyes. One was blue and one was red with a kanji in the middle. I backed against the door as he edged closer. I was terrified. I clutched my arm to stop myself from trembling. I looked down and spotted my notebook! I slid down and picked it up. I wrote quickly and handed a note. While he looked at it I opened the door behind me and ran as fast as I could practically jumping down the stairs. I knew he was behind me and gaining on me. _'I can't bring him to my house. There's too many people there.. I don't want to cause trouble for Yamamoto-san._' I thought as I ran. I fought back a scream as he caught up to me. _'Oh god!...Gokudera-kun?'_ I spotted the bomber.

*Gokudera*

I was walking home to get ready, when I felt someone glaring at me. I turned and gasped. Jyuudaime's brother was looking at me as he struggled against someone's arms. I pulled out eight sticks of dynamite and threw them. The duo seperated I grabbed Jyudaime's brother's arm and pulled into my apartment which was reletively close. I closed the door with a sigh. **_'Thank you Gokudera-kun.'_ **he handed the note to me as he collapsed to the ground panting heavily. "Are you ok?!" I said and kneeled down next to him.**_ 'I'm... fine'_ **he wrote slowly. I looked out the window "Jyudaime-"**_ 'Call me Tsuna.'_** I felt my face heat up and scratched my head "Tsuna-san does you family know where you are?" he shook his head and drank the water I gave him. "Come on. I'll take you home." I muttered extending my hand to him. He blinked then grabbed my hand.

Primo**

I arrived at the party with my guardians on time. A lot of people were there already. A woman came up to me "Hello there!" I realized G and the others weren't there! Before I could reply she pulled me onto the balconey and pressed herself onto me. Just then a boy, with brown, wild hair, gently pulled her off me and steered her to a maid who caught her and sat her down. I looked at the boy but he was gone... _'Strange.'_ I thought and smiled _'At least he helped me._' G came over '' Giotto what are you doing?" "Nothing." I said since it would be a bad if G found out about this incident...We went inside and met Decimo, who was a interesting person.

*After the party!*

Nono announced we'd all stay the night. "What?!" Decimo yelled before flinching and nodded "I'll arrange preparations..". He rushed off and three maids followed him. Nono plopped down onto a chair and began to speak to the hitman Reborn.

*timeskip*

I made sure everyone was asleep and snuck out of the was enough moonlight to see. I found a door, opened it, and found stairs. I ran up the stairs and walked through the hall and found two large doors. I pushed them open slowly. They creaked and I stepped inside. 'It's a bedroom' I thought as I edged closer to the bed. A boy who looked a lot like me was asleep. Before I could stop myself I touched his cheek! I pulled back quickly as his eyes snapped open. "I'm so sorry-"I clamped my hand over my mouth, when he put his finger over his lips, and pointed to a child holding on to him. He pulled the child off him gently and patted a spot next to him. I shook my head and whispered "Whats your name?" he shook his head. I suddenly felt sleepy and collapsed onto the bed. I slept for roughly five hours before someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes and saw the boy hovering above me. This time he had a note in front of my face. _'Get up! Your friends wil be up soon!'_ That got me up in seconds. I spun around "What's your name?!" _'Tsuna. But you never saw me, OK?'_ with a sigh I agreed I never saw him and rushed downstairs. I tiptoed into my room and hopped onto the bed.

Morning~

The boy didn't come down for breakfast. G was ready to leave immediatly. He dragged everyone out and into the car. I looked up and saw him! He was waving at me. I blinked he was holding something. I squinted and gasped I searched my fingers, it was gone! The Vongola Ring wasn't on my fingers! I looked again and he was opening the window. G turned "Giotto? What's wrong?" _'He can't find out!'_ I thought "Nothing! Let's go!" I pushed him into the car. When I looked back the boy was gone.  
The trip home was restless in my opinion...

Tsuna**

_'That idiot!'_ I thought as I pulled on a jacket and jeans. I put the ring on my thumb and ran downstairs. Reborn was sitting on the couch I put a note in front of him. "Hm?" He grunted_** 'Can I go to Italy with Nono?'**_ He smirked "And leave me with your brother?" I weighed my options: Leave my horrible brother with a sadistic "tutor" or go with a kind elderly man to give someone his ring back. Hmmm... **_'So can I?_**' I wrote "Of course." A voice behind me said. I turned and saw Nono behind me "When shall we go?"

Time Skip!

On the plane I showed the ring to Nono who gasped. "The Vongola Ring!" he said I was confused **_'The ring has a name?'_** I asked. He laughed "I apologize you must be confused. Don't mind my asking but where'd you get this?" I hesitated and told him about the little "episode" that happened last night. "I see.." the pilot's voice came up **"We will be landing in Italy in a few minutes. Please buckle up."**

Next Day Primo**

I was tired from my lack of sleep due to losing the ring. I mean, it's been a week! A maid came into my office. "Uhm, Primo qualcuno qui per vederla ..." she said (Um, Primo someone is here to see you...) I frowned. "Chi?" (Who?) I asked. She jumped slightly before saying "Un giovane ragazzo di circa 14 anni che non ha dato il suo nome ..." (A young boy about 14 years old he didn't give his name...) I gasped. It couldn't be. "Dove si trova?"(Where is he?) I asked. "Nel soggiorno" (In the living room..) I sprinted out of the room "TSUNA!" I yelled crushing the poor kid in a bear hug. He hugged back slightly. "Mi sei mancato! E ... hai il mio anello?" (I missed you! And... Do you have my ring?) he nodded and take out a case and opened it. To anyone it would've looked like a proposal but I was so glad I could've cried. I crushed him in another hug. Sadly I didn't react fast enough when G burst in "Primo! Cosa stai facendo?! Chi questo? Perch egli propone?!" (Primo! What are you doing?! Who's this? Why is he proposing?!) Tsuna only blinked in mock surprise. **_'Propose?!'_** he wrote on his notepad. Then to make matters worse Asari burst in. "Primo ti sposi?!" (Primo you're getting married?!) I gasped and let go of Tsuna I looked at them "Che cosa? NO! Tsuna stato solo ... portando ... l'anello ..." (What? No! Tsuna was just...bringing...the ring..) I noticed Tsuna watching me. I swtched to Japanese. "Heh...this is awkward isn't it, Tsuna.?" he nodded but didn't seem to care. Then the door broke open...

Me:Tsuna met Asari-san and G! I'm done! Yay! And I'm sorry to any Italian readers if the Italian in this is wrong. BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATE!

Disclaimer: Please review for us *wraps arm around author*

Both: *Puppy dog eyes* Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The author dosen't and never will own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Me: I don't but you're soo mean!  
_

Primo**

I took Tsuna to the dining hall and he sat awkwardly in the chair. When the food came it wasn't much better. He ate in small bites. Lampo was bugging him but he seemed OK with that. "Are you Giotto's kid?" I sprayed the drink I was drinking out and Tsuna seemed to choke. "NO." I exclaimed and he wrote. The Guardians sighed as if they hoped the opposite. I glared at them. Tsuna handed me a note_** 'You know, this is really awkward for me.**_

_**Also. I should get ready for the monster ride I have to go through to get back to Japan...'**_ "Monster?" he almost replied when his phone rang. G's glare intensified. He looked at the phone rolled his eyes and pocketed it again. We all sweatdropped ''Who calls a mute kid?'' I wondered aloud resulting in everyone staring at Tsuna with wide eyes and said mute glaring me. "Wait so you're mute?!" Asari yelled. He nodded. Then my mist guardian said "Nufufu you seem to have interesting memories." Everyone shuddered espically Tsuna. He hid behind me and glared at Daemon. Knuckle sighed "Daemon what did you do to him?" Tsuna handed him a note, he blinked, and read:

_**"He didn't do anything. He just looks like the person. Thing is he has a melon hair-cut the other has a pineapple hair-cut..."** _Alaude and Tsuna smirked and the rest of us laughed at Daemon's expression. Tsuna poked me and pointed to the door. "You have to go?" I couldn't help but feel a little sad when he nodded. "See you again?" He thought for a second before smiling and nodded. He took off. "You have an interesting friend..'' Alaude stated.

Reborn*

'I wonder where Tsuna went. He (suprisingly) didn't tell Fuuta either.' The next morning he came back. He was obviously tired but Fuuta said " Tsuna-nii! Welcome home!" Tsuna smiled and wrote 'I'm home.' "Tsuna where did you go?" I asked when we reached his room. _**'Italy-'** _he wrote before collapsing. I caught him and laid him on the bed. 'Italy? _Why'd he go to ltaly?_' I thought and left. I smirked _'I'll tell him tomorrow.'_

Next day!~

At precisely 6:00 A.M I knocked on Tsuna's door. There was no answer so I opened it. Tsuna and Fuuta were asleep on the bed. I shook Tsuna lightly. He groaned, turned on his back, and rubbed his eyes. 'Why are there flowers?!' I thought. "Tsuna." He looked at me "You are going to Ieyasu-Baka's school school.'' He stared at me with a confused look . _'...Why?_'

"Because I say so." He frowned but nodded. I gave him the uniform and left. Around 7:00 Tsuna was already having breakfast. "You're pretty early." I muttered as I sat across from him, the boy shrugged. "You don't have to go everyday you know." He blinked _'Then what's the point?'_ I stayed quiet as he sighed and waved. "Bye Tsuna-_chan_.." I said smirking as he glared at me and left.

Hibari (FINALLY!)

I was here the moment school gates opened. But so was someone else. At first I thought it was the spineless herbivore: Sawada Ieyasu, but when the boy looked at me I was shocked (A/N:Not that he showed it..) to see sunset orange eyes look at me. He smiled slightly and walked inside. I went to my office and shifted through the files and found him. Apparently he was new. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, huh?" Kusakabe said "He looks alot like his brother." He did but somehow he seemed... different. "There's not much info on him..'' I muttered "This is the first time Kyo-kun is so interested in a student!" I threw a tonfa at the space just barely above his head. He paled. "Next time I won't miss." I warned. He was out of there very fast. I sighed leaning against his chair.

_'He, unlike his brother, seems to be catergorized as a omnivore.'_ I thought. Lunch came faster than anticipated. I stood and left to find a certain little omnivore. It was easy to find him though. Seeing as rumors of "Dame-Tsuna" were swarming around the school. Annoyed, I approached a random student and demanded for the omnivore's location. "Hiii! U-um...have you tried the roof? People says he skips class to go up there..."

I went to the roof and made it to the door when I heard screams. I opened it to an interesting scene. Tsuna held a boy by the ankle as he stod atop the fence "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T!" The omnivore sighed silently and tossed him on the roof. The boy and his friends ran out of there. The male on the fence was about to jump off when I heard a loud **CRACK!** My eyes widened as the fence crumpled...with Tsuna.

**(POV Change)...I thought about endin' it here...(Pov Change Tsuna)**

I was on the roof most of the day. Why? Because classes are a bother. But what I didn't anticipate was people to come up here and **TAUNT** me. "Hey Newbie! Wake up!" I felt someone kick me. So I did what my instincts I kicked back. "Ha look at that he can't even fight right!" Laughter erupted around me so I stood up and glared. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the fence I grabbed his ankle and jumped onto the fence. He apologized and begged for me not to drop him. I silently sighed and dropped him onto the roof. He ran off. I almost jumped onto the roof. Almost. Instead I heard a loud noise. ...  
**CRACK!**

The next thing I knew I had wide eyes as I fell with the fence. Suddenly I felt a strong hand grasp my wrist and I hit the wall and looked up. _'It's that guy from before...Hibari Kyoya..._' I thought as I stared at him. I felt him pull me up. I bit my lip and and played with the hem of my shirt when he practically scolded me. "What were you thinking?"_ 'Nothing'_ I thought _I was to_, yes I admit it,_ scared to think_. A sigh. I looked up. feeling utterly and absolutely guilty." After that I think it's best if you go home..." he said surprising me in the process. I patted myself down only to find my notebook...gone. I groaned mentally_ 'Fine Reborn. But I'm not talking'_ I thought and followed him through the halls which were quiet except for the constant whispering I caught snippets of the whispers. "-Look he's the one who almost dropped those boys off the roof..." or

"-A** monster**.." hell, people were glaring at me even though they don't know the whole story. I noticed Hibari-san was glaring at everyone. He ran home after bowing and waving goodbye. He entered the mansion and raced to his room nearly bumping into Reborn. "Tsu-?" I didn't hear him as I slammed my door shut. Warm tears poured down my face. "...I'm not a monster..." I breathed out using my voice for the first time in a long time. I coughed harshly and collapsed to my knees. My throat was burning. "TSUNA-NII?!" Fuuta materialized next to me. I was starting to see black spots. Then I was engulfed into a sea of darkness.  
************************************************** ************************************************** ************

Me: Done! *Bows* Oh...My...God! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND REVIEWED THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL! *Calms down* Thank you I appreciate it Oh and I'm sorry about making people call Tsuna a "_monster_" but I promise I won't happen again.

Disclamer: Review please.


End file.
